A Difficult Mission
by animewolfreak
Summary: Team 7 have to complete a difficult mission, but strange things happen...


**A Difficult Mission – Day one**

**I'd like to give thanks to whitney-y-animefan for reading and commenting on this story before I put it up. **

* * *

Team 7 was assigned to complete a very difficult task… babysitting for 4 days. dun dun dun duuun But before they entered the house, Sakura faced Kakashi and said, "Kakashi-sensei, you can't bring in that book of yours, it's too mature for little kids." "Why?" Kakashi asked. "They're all going to learn about the birds and the bees anyways." Sakura frowned, "Fine, then you stay out here then, we're not going to let your pervert book corrupt these young, innocent minds, are we guys? Guys?" But Sasuke and Naruto are already inside, ready to start the mission. Sakura sighed and went inside while Kakashi continued to read his book in a tree.

When Sakura got inside, she can hear screaming and the crash! of a vase. She saw Naruto and Sasuke standing absolutely still. As she was about to ask what had happened, Naruto said, "We just walked upon the gates of hell." The moment Naruto said "hell", the four kids stopped what they were doing and crowded around him asking him questions. "What do you know about it?" "Do you know what it's like?" "He said a bad word!" "May I use the bathroom?" They continued babbling their questions until Sakura shouted, "SHUT UP!!!" Frightened, the kids hid behind Naruto. "Okay, now please tell us your names."

A brown-haired girl said, "My name is Noriko."

The oldest black-haired boy said, "Mine's Yuuto."

The shy, and smallest boy said, "My name's, uh, Haikiri."

"Haya!" A hyper blonde-haired girl yelled.

"Ok and ours are Sasuke, Naruto, and me, Sakura." The kids looked at each of them and all of a sudden they grabbed Naruto and took him up to their room. "AH! Sakura! Sasuke! Help me!" Naruto cried. The door slammed shut and all you can hear is muffled sounds and the ripping of duct tape. "Well Sasuke," Sakura said slyly, "looks like it's just you and me… alone…" Then Sakura leaned forward hoping for a kiss but Sasuke just shrugged and went upstairs to see what the kids were up to. Sakura kept on leaning forward until she fell facedown on the floor.

Sasuke explored the house for a while. He took a peek inside and was shocked by what he saw. "A white room!" he thought, "Wait, why am I looking in here?" Then went to the room the kids took Naruto into. He opened the door and saw Naruto in there wrapped up in rope and his mouth was muffled by duct tape. "What the hell did they do to you Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto, of course, could not talk; imagine how hard it is to talk through the sticky plastic stuck across your mouth. Sasuke quickly pulled off the duct tape causing Naruto to cry in pain, "God Sasuke! That hurts!" "Never mind that," Sasuke said, "where are the kids?" "They're in the bathroom, only God knows what they're doing in there." Naruto rolled his eyes. Then Sasuke helped Naruto get rid of the rope that was strapped tightly with duct tape.

Kakashi decided to come back in the house because it was getting cold outside and he still has 1,280 chapters to go in his Come Come Paradise book. As he entered he saw Sakura facedown on the floor and wondered what on earth she was doing. "Come on Sakura, we gotta check on Sasuke and Naruto." They went upstairs and were about to open the door when they heard Naruto yell "God Sasuke! That hurts!" Their eyes grew as wide as saucers! Then, "Just do it nice and slow, it hurts when you do it fast!" Sakura looked as if she was about to cry. And then, "Ow! You did that too fast!" "That's it Naruto! I've had it with your yelling I'm gonna get this over with once and for all!" Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. "Move out of the way Kakashi-sensei! We gotta stop whatever's happening in here!" "No no Sakura," Kakashi stopped her, "they're going through a phase. Besides, I wanna listen some more." Sakura made a face and bashed open the door. She saw Sasuke and Naruto getting through the ropes and before either of them could realize what was happening, they got whooped by Sakura.

At the same time, the kids returned from their bathroom break and saw Sakura hitting Naruto and Sasuke. They looked up at Kakashi and asked him what she was doing. "Well, to simply put it, Sakura is throwing a punch," _a replay of Sakura running from the door appears in the background as Kakashi talks_, "the punch is the most basic form of ninja move where the user uses his fist to hit a person and give physical damage." "But what does this mean?" the kids whined, "Can you make it easier for us to understand?" Kakashi sighed and said, "Okay, since it suspiciously took Sakura a long time to run from this door to Naruto and Sasuke 2 feet away, she managed to punch Sasuke and Naruto who were unable to move out of the way." "Ohhhh! We get it now!"

Later that evening Sakura prepared the dinner with the exception of Naruto because he had instant ramen. The others, though, enjoyed their food. Kakashi and the kids went up to get ready for bed while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stayed downstairs. They heard Kakashi's voice mumbling and yelled altogether, "Crap! He must be showing them the book!" They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and said, "Cool…" altogether. "We have to get upstairs and stop him!" They all said. "God this is so weird," they all replied, "well, whatever…"

They got upstairs and eavesdropped on the door. They can hear Kakashi saying, "So the bird and bees…" and busted the door and before anyone knew it, all the kids were in bed and Kakashi was sitting in a chair with a book entitled "The Story of the Birds and the Bees." "Sheesh Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said, "we thought you were reading them your book." "Now why would I do such a thing like that?" Kakashi asked. "Does anyone ever notice that the wall gets struck by the door many times, but never gets damaged?" Naruto asked. Everyone paid no attention to him, because they were having their own argument.

After a while, everyone else finally went to sleep…

**

* * *

**

**Hey, animewolfreak here, sorry to those who liked reading my stories, school's been keeping me away from the computer. (T.T) Anyways, plz review! (no flames plz)**


End file.
